downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Sybil Branson
Sybil "Sybbie" Branson (b. between 18 August and 30 September 1920Sybil was born in August or September 1920; we can infer this from Robert's words of "Tennessee is going to ratify the 19th Amendment." in Episode 3.04. The ratification of the ammendment happened on August 18th, 1920. This means that Episode 3.04 is set before August 18th when the Ammendment was ratified. This also means, as the 2012 Christmas Special is set in September 1921, that Sybil must have been born after the 18th of August - as that is after 3.04 and the ratification of the ammendment - and on or before the 30th of September 1920 - which is a year before the events of the 2012 Christmas Special. As well as this, September is the end of the cricket season - which spans from May to September in the UK - and Cricket is played in Episode 3.08, thus it cannot be after 30th September, as that was the end of the cricket season in 1920.) is the only child and daughter of Tom and the late Lady Sybil Branson. She is the first grandchild and first granddaughter of Robert and Cora. She is the great-grauddaugher of Violet Crawley, Dowager Countess of Grantham. She is the niece of Lady Mary, Lady Edith, and the late Matthew Crawley, cousin of George Crawley, and she is also related to the Branson family. and Father.]] Sybil was named by her father after her mother, who died of eclampsia shortly after her birth. Her father felt it was right even if it would be painful, stating "I want to remember her mother whenever I look at her." She was born small for her age, which is a common complication in children born of mothers with preeclampsia''U.S. National Library of Medicine'' Preeclampsia, and was baptized Catholic like her father. Her father named her paternal uncle Kieran and maternal aunt Mary as her godparents. Tom had decided to move to Liverpool to work in the garage owned by Kieran Branson. They would live in an apartment above the garage. Kieran said there was a bit of a park nearby and Sybbie would be fine. It is this dinner which prompts the Dowager Countess to suggest that Tom to be named the new estate manager, Jarvis having resigned that same day. She asks Robert if he wants his granddaughter to be raised in a garage by a drunken gorilla. When her father replaced Jarvis as Downton's estate manager, she was to have moved with him and her nanny into the Agent's House. Cora expressed concern about this, thinking it would be lonely for her, because she felt "children are happier in families." But her father felt it was best for both of them. However, after seeing her surrounded by her maternal family, Tom decided he and she would live at Downton until she was older. In September 1921 she was seen watching and pointing while the staff packed up bags, and was later comforted by Carson while crying as the rest of the staff had gone to the Thirsk fair. He then takes her back to bed, after Mrs. Hughes admires him for comforting her. Mrs. Hughes talks of Sybil Crawley who had died and says that they must care for her "bairn". Notes Sybil was born in August or September 1920; we can infer this from Robert's words of "Tennessee is going to ratify the 19th Amendment." in Episode 3.04. The ratification of the ammendment happened on August 18th, 1920. This means that Episode 3.04 is set before August 18th when the Ammendment was ratified. This also means, as the 2012 Christmas Special is set in September 1921, that Sybil must have been born after the 18th of August - as that is after 3.04 and the ratification of the ammendment - and on or before the 30th of September 1920 - which is a year before the events of the 2012 Christmas Special. As well as this, September is the end of the cricket season - which spans from May to September in the UK - and Cricket is played in Episode 3.08, thus it cannot be after 30th September, as that was the end of the cricket season in 1920. Trivia *As seen by this picture Radio Times incorrectly reported that the child was a boy. Etymology Sybil and Sibyl are variations of given names deriving from the Greek term "sibyls", the oracular seeresses of the Ancient Near East and the Mediterranean. Sybil as a girl's name is pronounced SIH-bul. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Sybil is "prophetess, oracle. Sybil has 13 variant forms: Sybill, Sibyl, Sibylla, Sybel, Sybella, Sybelle, Sybilla, Sybille, Sibell, Sibilla, Cybele, Cybil, and Cybill. Sybil name meaning from thinkbabtnames.com Appearances References Branson, Sybil Branson, Sybil Category:Branson family members